


Knower of sins

by 2LeryBarBles7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lusttale, References to Drugs, Who let me write at 3am?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: Lust knew, he recognized the signs, he had the same mannerisms as himself when his LT was high or when his dosage were low. He hated he fact that someone out this hell hole would somehow get themselves into this kind of mess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Knower of sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snasational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/gifts).



> I’m writing this in my phone, is 3 am in the morning and I can’t sleep for some reason, enjoy this Hanna!

There were rumors running around Grillby’s club; Gloria fucked a skeleton monster not so long ago while they were high, same skeleton was rumored to go back every other time that coincided with certain gang causing ruckus in Lust’s Universe. 

Recently said skeleton was starting to exchange sex for drugs as he was one of the whores in the club. There was never a name, Gloria couldn’t remember the name, so Lust was starting to watch Nightmare’s gang and see if he could guess who was the unfortunate soul that found himself in an addiction. 

Horror was an obvious no, the monster always avoided even the smoke since his magic was unstable and easier to get messed up. 

Nightmare was another no, the darker would never lower himself to sexual favors for something like drugs, Lust couldn’t even imagine if the drugs would affect him in someway. 

Killer was Nightmare lapdog, always at the side of the darker and always acting like he was better than everyone, also even if the got drugs there he never consumed them while they where at work. 

Dust could be the one if it wasn’t for the fact that, if he even liked the drugs, he would kill for them not have sex for them. 

That left Lust with the only option that would break his heart; Cross, the little soldier was always uncomfortable in Lusttale, avoiding contact and, in sometimes, being nice by just giving a few Gs for the ones that actually used it for food.

But Lust wasn’t blind; he recognized the signs, the way Cross moved, the places he disappeared into, he knew all that, he lived in a capital of sins, he had seen the same mannerisms in everyone around him, in himself when he was high on LT or low on his dosage.

Lust knew and the hated that the monsters out of this hellhole would willingly put themselves in a situation like that, to drown themselves in the addictions that his world was infamous of.

Lust knew and he hated that he could do nothing for the young skeleton, after all who would believe him?


End file.
